It Only Feels Like Forever
by coulsonlivesandfurylies
Summary: A post ep for s03e02 The Sign of Three. Sherlock wasn't the only one who left early from the party.


"You know, it only feels like the end."

Sherlock spun on his heels, not expecting to see the face of his long time colleague.

"I wasn't lying when I told you those things would kill you," Sherlock replied, gesturing to the cigarette that the man was holding between his fingers.

"Yeah," Lestrade replied, looking down at the cigarette that he was smoking. "I'm trying to quit."

The two men stood in silence, both leaning up against the Detective Inspectors car.

Lestrade finally broke the silence. "I know what you're worried about. You're worried that you won't get to see him anymore. You think that he's going to completely forget about you."

"Mmm..." Sherlock replied, his face contorting into the expression that Lestrade knew all to well; the one that said you're completely wrong, and I'm trying to find the perfect way to tell you that makes you feel like you truly are inferior.

"Don't even try it, Sherlock. I've been your friend for how long? How many times have I seen you in positions you'd rather not be in? Lying out on a hospital bed, either because you'd been shot because you were being an idiot, or because you had overdosed again?" Lestrade asked, looking at the man he knew so well. "You think your such an enigma. You aren't, I hope you realize. You are the most obvious man I know."

Lestrade was met by silence.

"Sherlock," Lestrade continued, letting out a pained chuckle. "I've seen you desperate for a case. I've seen you completely withdrawn, from everyone. I've seen you devastated. I've seen you after fights with Mycroft, your parents, Molly, Mrs. Hudson. I've seen you drunk, high, sleep deprived, and starving. I've seen you beaten to a pulp.

"But, you know what I've seen since you met John? I've seen a man who's finally complete. I know you don't believe in soul mates, but perhaps he is. Maybe not in the sense that most people mean; hell, I don't know many people who would stick around long enough to be your soul mate in that kind of way. But there is such a thing as soul... Well, for lack of a better word, friends."

"You're right."

"I know."

"Greg, what am I supposed to do without him? He's been the only one there for me for... well, for years."

"That's where your wrong. Molly told me about the fact that Moriarty threatened Mrs. Hudson, John, and myself. There's a reason why John wasn't the only one threatened. Sure, he might of been the one who pushed you, but he wasn't the only one. Both Mrs. Hudson and I will always be there for you. So will Molly, and, believe it or not, your brother. But, I think you'll realize I'm not lying when I say that this isn't the end. John will still be around. Perhaps not as often as you'd like, but he will certainly be there for you. Because, what you might not have noticed, is that John is as lost without you as you are without him.

"You weren't there after you jumped; I was. He was a broken man. And as much as you might dislike the thought, Mary has been good for him. She built him back up in a way none of the rest of us could. And believe you me, we tried. But, I've gotten to know Mary, also. I hope you realize that she is just as willing to let you go on cases with John as John is. Hell, she'll probably welcome the break from him after awhile."

"You're right."

"Of course I am. I may not be able to solve cases like you do, Sherlock, and I may not know people like John, but I know you better then most men out there. I know how your mind works."

Sherlock nodded, then moved towards the main road. He spun on his heel once again, facing Lestrade with a smile on his face.

"I hope you know that you're wrong, Greg."

"How?"

"I would have jumped even if Moriarty hadn't threatened John. You matter to me also." With that, Sherlock turned forward again, his coat billowing behind him.

"Smug bastard; I knew the ass knew my name." Greg shook his head, tossing his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out with his foot. He looked towards the detective one last time, before turning to go back inside.

* * *

A.N.

I've always loved the relationship between Lestrade and Sherlock. Even in the novels, the detective from Scotland Yard has always been the backbone to the stories for me. He's such a pivotal character, and I'm hoping that this story did him justice. As always, if you see any errors, please inform me.


End file.
